


Medicine

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Medicine, kiss, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: @farkleyfuzz: prompt: farkle is sick and missed school so riley goes to his house to check on him. ps. they know they have feelings for each other as rucas and smarkle have broken up





	

[@farkleyfuzz](https://tmblr.co/mtH0iepHfN7Ey5wjQVupxJQ): prompt: farkle is sick and missed school so riley goes to his house to check on him. ps. they know they have feelings for each other as rucas and smarkle have broken up <3

**A/N: I spent an hour writing it and then it deleted so here’s a different version that will respect your prompt this time. BTW I’m so so sorry but this is really short.  
**

## Riley’s POV

He wasn’t here. His seat was empty. He sent me a text at lunch saying he was sick. I was so depressed all day. I couldn’t be chirpy if the one person I love for real isn’t with me. 

I’m outside his apartment, waiting for him to open the door. When he does my heart literally skips a beat. He’s wearing a navy blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair is a mess and when he runs his hands through it I feel my knees wobble. He smiles at me and I know I’m done for.

He invites me in and sits on the sofa, not taking his eyes off me. I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me.

“I missed you.” I say. I gave up pretending I didn’t have these feelings a while ago. So has he but we’ve never talked about it or done anything.

“I missed you more.” he whispers into my ear.

I shiver at the feeling of his breath on my neck. He chuckles and I smile.

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

His breath is hot, probably the fever.

“This may be the Xanax making me talk but…”my heartbeat quickens.

“Riley, I like you.” he whispers, tightening his grip slightly.

“I know.” I say. 

He’s about to say something but I turn around. Our faces are inches apart. My heart is hammering in my chest.

“I like you too.” I say before he crashes his lips onto mine.

When I realize what’s happen my body takes control. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

His lips are soft and he tastes of lemon. He’s hot, probably the temperature.

Then he starts coughing, which breaks the kiss. I back away, blushing furiously. He gets up to get a glass of water and when he comes back he’s smirking. 

He sits down next to me and I put my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and we lie there. It’s nice. 

I don’t think we’ll ever talk about it. We’ve just been really touchy recently and I like it. Although this is the first time we’ve kissed it doesn’t seem like it. He kisses my hair.

* * *

Turns out I’m sick. Thank you Farkle. It’s not entirely his fault though. I shouldn’t have initiated the third kiss…or third…or fourth. At least I’m not alone. Farkle and I are both at his house, both sick.  We’re not dating, we’re just together. We’ve been out, alone before but that was different.

## THE END (for now)

**A/N: This is so shit. The first version was so much better, and longer. Ugh I still can’t believe I will never be able to share it with the world. Okay sorry this is so bad.**


End file.
